


Tuesday Hurt/Comfort Features

by VMFicClub



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMFicClub/pseuds/VMFicClub
Summary: VM Fic Club Badges and links to the fanfics featured on Tuesday. This is a new Week Day Feature for VM Fic Club that will run every other week.Please note the Ratings, Warnings, and Tags on the linked fics.Join the VM Fic Club discord server at http://bit.ly/vmfcdiscord
Kudos: 6





	1. The Longest One Hundred and Sixty-Eight Hours by Takada_Saiko (Aug 18, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Smiles P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesP)_

**Title:** [The Longest One Hundred and Sixty-Eight Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938964)

**Author:** [Takada_Saiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko)

Words: 4562

While out on deployment Logan's squad is attacked and Veronica gets a call: he's missing. So starts the clock on the longest week of her life


	2. Truth Serum by CubbieGirl1723 (Sep 1, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Smiles P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesP)_

**Title:** [Truth Serum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643050)

 **Author:** [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

Words: 6,675

Veronica has a run in with the Fitzpatricks. Who's she gonna call? Spoilers: It's Logan


	3. In Case of Emergency by bigboobedcanuck (Sep 10, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Smiles P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesP)_

**Title:** [In Case of Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743149)

 **Author:** [bigboobedcanuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck)

Welcome to Hurt/Comfort Tuesday!  
Brought to you this week on a Thursday lol - cause I’m swapping with AU this fortnight.

Words: 2,878

Summary  
Logan gets a concussion and Veronica's out of town


	4. Anemone and Kerosene by casket4mytears (Sep 29, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Smiles P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesP)_

**Title:** [Anemone and Kerosene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523740)

 **Author:** [casket4mytears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casket4mytears/pseuds/casket4mytears)

Words: 2974

”This is the story of two lovers: anemone and kerosene..."  
On nights like tonight, when the longing is too great, Logan leaves his suite at the Neptune Grand and drives around in search of her. He doesn't expect to find her crumpled at the side of a dark, winding road.  
A missing moment following 2X18 ("I Am God") that plays nice with canon in unexpected ways.


	5. The Hat Trick by CubbieGirl1723 (Oct 13, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Smiles P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesP)_

**Title:** [The Hat Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975617?view_adult=true)

 **Author:** [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

This week on our sports themed Hurt/Comfort Tuesday!

Title: The Hat Trick  
Author: CubbieGirl

Words: 8553

Logan is injured during a hockey game, causing Veronica to re-evaluate the current status of their relationship.


	6. just a thought by afrocurl (Oct 27, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [just a thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604698?view_adult=true)

 **Author:** [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl)

Word Count: 1296

The time came much before Logan expected it, but he found himself in a hospital thanks to Gorya with a very attentive Veronica at his side.


	7. Cast Away by halfway2home (Nov 10, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Cast Away](https://veronicamarsfic.livejournal.com/1336299.html)

 **Author:** [halfway2home](https://jjmazzy.dropmark.com/694067/20324452)

Rating: R   
Word Count: 5843

If she couldn’t tell him, she’d write it down.


	8. Promises to Keep by Snuffybaby (Nov 24, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Promises to Keep](https://snuffybaby.livejournal.com/10870.html)

 **Author:** [Snuffybaby](https://jjmazzy.dropmark.com/694067/19652038)

Rating: **NC-17**  
Word Count: 5,882  
Summary: Loveathon Gift Challenge – AU starting from the season two premiere

**please note the rating on this one**


	9. A Storm in the Form of a Girl by MachaSWicket (Dec 8, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [A Storm in the Form of a Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431640?view_adult=true)

 **Author:** [MachaSWicket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaSWicket/pseuds/MachaSWicket)

Rating: not rated (but G or T in my opinion if you are concerned)  
Word Count:2291

Summary  
Logan tossed the phone onto the console and started the car, pulling away from the Emperor’s Pool with a muttered, “Happy orgasms, guys.”

Perhaps not a traditional h/c fic, it contains h/c elements and checks all the boxes for me. So enjoy something a little different today!


	10. The Benefits of Being Lost by Madame Librarian (Dec 22, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [The Benefits of Being Lost](https://taken-with-you.livejournal.com/31295.html)

 **Author:** [Madame Librarian](https://jjmazzy.dropmark.com/694067/19652021)

Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 13,633

Long ago, Logan swore he would never again come to the rescue of one Veronica Mars. He was wrong.


	11. I’ll Be There by Trogdor19 (Jan 5, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [I’ll Be There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851680)

 **Author:** [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/pseuds/Trogdor19)

Word count:4613  
Rating:T

Logan shows up at Mars Investigations with his knuckles dripping blood, after he found out about the video and doled out a beat-down. Veronica's reaction to him ends up very differently than it did in the show. Happy ending, angst, comfort and romance. Spoilers through 3x19 Weevils Wobble But They Don't Fall Down. One-shot.


	12. In This Silence (I Need Shelter) by casket4mytears (Jan 19, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [In This Silence (I Need Shelter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039948/chapters/60642307)

 **Author:** [casket4mytears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casket4mytears/pseuds/casket4mytears)

Chapters: 2/2  
Word Count: 13323  
Rating: T

The first time he sees her, she is gossamer and glitter, shimmering in the sunlight.  
The first time she sees him, he is an ocean wave, carrying her to shore.

Two strangers meet on a fire escape at the biggest party of the summer. An insomniac reluctant to trust a world that has never shown kindness meets a wanderer in search of family, with a penchant for climbing metal staircases at midnight. Their shared pain draws them together. Will their refusal to confess their feelings tear them apart?

Created for Veronica Mars Trope-A-Palooza 2020 and inspired by Valley's "Push For Yellow (Shelter)"


	13. The Saint Has Fallen by Bean0505 (Feb 2, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [The Saint Has Fallen](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3842500/1/The-Saint-Has-Fallen)

 **Author:** [Bean0505](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1399591/Bean0505)

Word Count: 3K+  
Rating: PG

Veronica can't ignore Duncan's secrets and lies anymore. Alternate extended ending for 'My Mother the Fiend'. AU starting from Veronica leaving Meg's hospital room.


	14. Rivers and Roads by Oliviet (Feb 16, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Rivers and Roads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561103/chapters/59314186)

 **Author:** [Oliviet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet)

Chapters: 3  
Word Count: 12980  
Rating: T

When Veronica gets the call from the hospital that her husband is awake, she fully expects him to greet her with a teasing remark about her choice in timing to go home and shower. What she doesn't expect is to be greeted by the 17-year-old boy who used to push her buttons in all the wrong ways. Roughly based on the Chuck series finale, Veronica has to try and get Logan to fall in love with her again.

Many thanks to the anonymous fic club member who nominated this one! This is a S4 fix-it but no worries, Logan lives and it’s very well done


End file.
